100 Crack Shippings
by AsianAnimeGamer
Summary: And so it begins... Prepare for the crackiest of the crack ships. You have been warned. -All stories will take place in Human AU.-
1. Smile

**SOMEONE HELP ME I'M ON CRACK DONUTS. I thought this would be something fun to do I personally think crack shippings are very amusing, at least to me. I decided to challenge myself and so, it begins. IM SORRY IF ANY SANITY IS LOST OR ANY SELVES ARE THROWN OUT WINDOWS.**

* * *

><p><em>1. Smile<em>

**_Norway x Greece_**

"Do you ever smile?"

Lukas looked in surprise. His Greek friend Herakles looked back at him inquisitively. "Do you?"

The Norwegian huffed a bit, pink tinting his cheeks. "So what if I don't?" He replied back, a little aggravated.

"It's not good to never smile, you know." He monotonously chided as Lukas got up. Lukas frowned slightly back at him. "I know what's good for me and what's not. And I have a choice."

He stalked off into the kitchen to clean the dirty dishes in the sink. He couldn't process why he acted like that towards Herakles. He was usually anything but emotional. In fact, his half brother Mathias called him, 'The Cool Eyed Kraken". He couldn't figure out the warmth that gathered in his cheeks when he was near Herakles, the chest heaviness, and the way his heart leapt into his throat.

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt the said Herakles tap his shoulder. "W-What?" He stuttered. "I nearly had a heart attack, you-" He was unable to finish his statement however, as Herakles looked away and stared down.

"They say smiling can even increase your lifespan, you know." Herakles whispered softly as he traced circles in Lukas's arm. Lukas's cheeks flushed bright red at the contact, but before he could protest, Herakles gently grabbed his chin and pressed his lips softly against Lukas's.

The cool eyed one, the emotion lacking one. That was what he was. But not now.

Lukas's insides fluttered and his mind literally turned into swirls. The kiss was broken off far too soon, as Herakles's lips pulled away. And Lukas's own lips, still thirsting for more, shaped into a faint, but distinct, smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if this your new OTP! ('Cause seme Greece and uke Norway) AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY LOST SANITY<strong>


	2. Love

_2. Love_

**_Iceland x Austria_**

Emil Steilsson knew of many types of loves. There was the family love that his elder brother Lukas had (overbearingly) shown to him, insisting on packing his lunch everyday and monitoring his feed of friends. There was also the love hate relationship Lukas had with their Danish half brother, Mathias, that was consisting of, but not limited to, bites, hair pulling, kicks. and punches. And there was platonic love. It was definitely one that Emil himself had little experience in. His friend Elizaveta claimed that Lukas's love hate relationship with Mathias was really romantic love, but even Emil himself cringed at the thought.

Emil stared blankly at his computer as he pondered over this new topic of interest. Despite the fact he was practically a caffeine drugged corpse, he somehow was able to reflect over it. He glanced again at the laptop screen, this time with more effort in analyzing the information on the screen. He close enough to finishing his report. He saved his work and logged off, not bothering to shut off the other programs he had opened. He dragged his exhausted body to his bed and tossed himself on there. He would wake up early and finish in the morning...

_-Beep! Beep!- _

Through his clouded vision, Emil tried to make out the funny squiggles on his digital clock. _6:45_

He bolted up. Shit! There were only 15 minutes to get to work. He frantically scanned his room and groaned when he caught sight of laptop. The unfinished report form last night flooded back to him, which made him want to hurl over how irresponsible he was. As he hurried to make himself presentable, he scolded himself over and over. By the time he had haphazardly finished it up on the bus ride, he looked like had gone through the day twice and over.

He sighed, relieved that the report was done, no matter how careless the end looked like it was. The relieved feeling didn't last, as a dull pain clenched his middle.

Emil grimaced, remembering that in his hurry, he forgotten to bring along his lunch nor eat breakfast. Now that he thought about it, he didn't eat anything yesterday either. (Courtesy of Mathias who took him out to an all day club, only managing to hurry back his apartment to work on said report)

He pressed his briefcase against his stomach, hoping to ease the hunger pains. The expression on his face wasn't too good either. At least, that was what the stranger next to him thought.

"Excuse me sir." Emil turned over and stared at this newfound person. He had on glasses, a mole near his lips, and neatly combed dark hair. There was an aura of elegance surrounding him.

"You seem to be hungry. You could take my sweet cake and sandwich. I have another."

Emil shook his head sheepishly, embarrassed that the stranger could see how he was starving. "Ahaha, no thanks. I couldn't possibly take part of your lunch."

"No no. I insist. You clearly need it more than I do." He held out a small container, beckoning him to take it. And Emil did, reluctantly. "...Thank you."

The bus stopped, jerking everybody forward a bit. "This is where I get off." The dark haired stranger stood up and prepared to leave, but not before Emil said, "Wait!"

He turned around. "What's your name?"

A small smile craved itself on the stranger's lips. "Roderich Edelstein, at your service."

Emil smiled as 'Roderich' left the bus. He seemed nice, kind, maybe aloof and mysterious.

Maybe this could turn into something more. Like a platonic love.

But if it turned that way, Lukas couldn't possibly be too pleased.


	3. Sad

**Something buggy happened with the last chap, so sorry for no Author,s note in that one. I want to thank everybody that devoted their time to reading and reviewing this crack induced fic, and for those of you who reviewed this, I want to genuinely thank for taking the time to do so. My crack ship generator says that the ship and theme is...**

* * *

><p><em>3. Sad<em>

**_Spain x Turkey_**

"Oi, Antonio!"

Sadik snapped his fingers in front of the Spaniard. He had tried everything. Churros, turtles, tomatoes, everything he knew his Spanish friend loved. Antonio didn't respond to any of them. Sadik sighed. Ever since Antonio broke up with Arthur, his English _ex_-boyfriend, weeks ago, he had been in a depression that seemed impossible to lift.

"Sadik, was I not good enough? ...Yes. Yes. I wasn't good enough. I should have helped out more, I should be kinder, I was so useless..."

Sadik grimaced again at Antonio. His put downs and the depressing self talk was really getting to him. The normally bright and exuberant man was a now a hollow shell. Even though his friend ordinarily loved to cook and eat, Antonio would merely poke at his food now. Seeing him with the dark bags under his eyes and how skinny he was compared to his former self broke the Turk's heart in two.

Antonio put his head in this arms. Even though no sound came out, the silence hurt Sadik more than any amount of crying. Sadik folded his arms, raking his head to find a solution to cure, or at least lessen, Antonio's depression. When at last, an idea. He quickly ran to the pantry and came back.

"Antonio! Get up!"

The Spaniard lifted his head up. Sadik smiled triumphantly as he held up a long baklava. "I have a game for you and me to play. Kiku taught me it! Except he did it with pocky, so yeah..."

He took a seat next Antonio. "So we start at two different ends, and keep eating it." He poked one end into Antonio's mouth and put his mouth on the other end. Antonio looked confused, but Sadik just grinned. "And then, we keep eating it until our lips touch! Whoever breaks off the kiss loses." He winked jokingly to him, even though Antonio's face did not change.

"Let the game begin!" He cheerfully announced. Antonio, seemingly reluctant, too began nibbling at the treat.

Sadik was just happily chewing, but closer and closer their lips drew. Eventually, their lips were so close, he could feel Antonio's breath. The warm sensation of his breath made Sadik's insides weak. And then, their lips touched.

The kiss was... It was everything. It was a flavorless dew that rolled down his lips, it was a taste that Sadik's own lips couldn't comprehend.

But then Antonio broke away from it. "I-I'm sorry Sadik. I know you're just trying to cheer me up, but I can't do it. If Arthur were here, he would-"

Sadik grabbed Antonio's face quickly. "Look, why do you even care about what Arthur thinks of you anymore? He's long gone and if he can't see how much of an amazing person you are, it's his loss. You deserve someone better than that English prat, so just let the past go."

He looked up and down at the man. "Hell, if he can't understand your Spanish charms and decides to chase after some bitchy whore, let him."

A weak smile grew on Antonio's face, and it sprouted into a laugh. Sadik joined in the laughter too, relieved that at least some part of his friend was coming back.

"Thank you amigo. You are the best friend someone can have." The Spaniard hugged Sadik. Sadik relished the touch, but the word friend lingered in his mind.

May be one day he could realize he was more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>SOME OF YOU GUYS MAY BE WONDERING WHY SPAIN STILL THINKS THAT TURKEY IS JUST A FRIEND. I WILL ASK YOU HOW OBLIVOUS DO YOU THINK SPAIN IS. THE ANSWER IS VERY FOR THIS FIC.<strong>


End file.
